Forbidden Love
by Jaded Demoness
Summary: *Rating for coming chapters* I betcha you never saw this before... a Jaina/Boba Fett Romance!!! *Chapter 2 uploaded* Luv ya all who reviewed! ;)
1. Just a little crush

A Forbidden Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Just a Little Crush  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own crap (except for Johnny Depp pictures ~_^)  
  
Italics ~ Fett's alter persona thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so happy you could come on such short notice." The figure Luke was talking to simply bent his head, and proceeded to walk down the corridor. "You are probably wondering why I asked for your presence, me being a Jedi and all." No reply. *ahem* "Well, I want you to track down a regenade sith for me." Still no reply. "Somehow he has been able to block himself from my mind scans."  
  
"How do we know it is a he?" the man asked such a simple question, but suddenly it produced endless possibilities.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, we don't," the figure simply nodded and continued to walk, finally coming to a door. Luke pressed a couple of buttons, and it hissed open. He led the man into the room. It was modestly furnished, with a simple wooden table and chairs.  
  
Leia and Hand were sitting at the table conversing quietly with each other. Hearing Luke enter, Han rose slightly from his chair. He smiled at Luke, and simply nodded his head in the other man's direction. "Let's get to business. Shall we begin Mr. Fett?" The man who was called Boba Fett nodded and took a seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, who do you like?" the holographic projection of Tika asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Jaina shot back.  
  
"Just wondering! Jeez, touché."  
  
"Well, than who do you like?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Nope, I asked you first!"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
*sigh* "Okay... you have to promise not to tell, though."  
  
"Swear on my speeder I won't tell," Jaina put up her right hand.  
  
"Okay. Fine. Your brother."  
  
"Jacen?!"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud! But, yeah."  
  
"Woah. That's just kind of scary."  
  
"Jaina!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sooo... you have to tell me now."  
  
"Okay, but let's get out of the kitchen, Anakin always comes in here around this time." Taking the holo projector, a bowl of cookie dough, (AN: come on people, they have to have cookie dough.) Jaina walked out to the dining room, ironically also the place where Boba Fett, Luke, Han, and Leia were also talking.  
  
Everyone looked up as the door hissed open. Luke and Leia in surprise, Han in annoyance, and Fett barely acknowledged the newcomer's presence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, okay! You have to promise that you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Jaina stopped for a second to lick off some dough off her fingers.  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"Okay! Okay. It's mumble mumble."  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Mutter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"BOBA FETT!"  
  
"Oh. What!?!"  
  
"I'm not repeating it."  
  
"No, I mean what can you see in him?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just attracted to mysterious men."  
  
"You've got that right. But, I mean, he has to be at LEAST as old as your dad. Eew! Bad mental picture there."  
  
"Tika?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"Jeez touché!"  
  
Their voices faded away as they walked down the hall, replaced by an embarrassing silence. Boba Fett cocked his head, almost as if wondering if he had heard correctly. *ahem* "Well, as I was saying..." Han continued. Later, he would have a little talk with Jaina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boba Fett was walking quietly down the hallway, the meeting long since ended. He was deep in thought, staying in the shadows, dodging anybody that came along. What did all of that mean? What Jaina had said. Did she really mean that she was attracted to him, or was she joking?  
  
I cannot believe you're even thinking about this. A little voice mocked. Do you like her? Has the strong, impenetrable Boba Fett finally been broken? Shut up. Ah, you just don't want to admit that you like her. I'm not a school boy anymore. I don't get crushes. But you must admit, she is beautiful. With that silk, auburn hair, those bright green eyes. Yeah... Wait! No. Of course not. Get out of my head! Touché.  
  
The thing in his head seemed to smirk as Fett shook his head. Looking over, he saw a door. Good. The exit. Oh? Or are you hoping that this might be Jaina's room? Hmmm? "Shut up!" Fett hit the button to the door, and without looking in, he ran into the room hoping to get rid of the damn voice. He was met by a rushing cloud of steam. "What the..." He wiped a hand across his T-shaped visor, trying to clear the steam off it. No such luck. When it was wiped off, it was replaced by even more. In annoyance, Boba Fett took off his helmet to see clearly. Running a hand through his already damp hair, and tucking his helmet under his arm he proceeded to examine the room. Soon he realized (to his horror) that he was in a bathroom, and someone was taking a shower! Deciding not to stick around to see who it was, he turned around just as the water was turned off. Shit. Slowly making his way to the door, he accidentally knocked over a trash receptacle. That wasn't there before. Fett thought with frustration.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?" Double shit. It was Jaina. "Hello?" Hastily, he made his way to the door. Bang! A resounding sound went through the rest room as Fett, in a very unbounty hunter-like action banged his shin into a low-lying sink. Cursing silently, he grabbed his knee, and in the process dropped his helmet. Fett watched in horror, Jaina in confusion, as his helmet rolled out of the steam cloud Boba was in, to land at her feet like a really cheesy horror holo-film. Jaina picked up his helmet, looking very beautiful in that towel too, No, stop it! the confused look giving way to an angry look. Jaina said so quietly that Fett barely even heard her, "Jacen, I am going to kill you."  
  
Quickly, she strode out of the room. Fett let out a sigh. The steam had shielded him from her. She thought it was her stupid brother, Jacen. Not wanting to try his luck at anything else, Boba Fett quickly got out of the room, and out of the building. (Thankfully without anyone noticing) He practically ran to the forest calling Slave IV as he ran, to pick him up. He had hidden his ship behind the resident moon. Finally, getting on his ship, and checking that everything was secure, he collapsed in a chair, and considered what had just happened. This was the worst day of his life. No, check that, second worst. His first, by far, was when Solo made him fall into that damn Scarrlac pit. It seemed all of the Solos were out to make his life miserable. The man called Boba Fett got up to go get his spare helmet, and to think over the days' tragic, yet in a way, good, events.  
  
A/N: Boba's hearing voices. This can't be a good sign. 


	2. Crying Blood

Chapter 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~ Madoc *~*~*~*~*~*~ Note: I know, the italics for Fett's alter persona didn't work. -_-; I'll work on it later. Disclamer applies as before, except, now I have incense too.  
  
It was nighttime, everyone was asleep. Everyone, that was, except one person. A small amount of light pooled across the table. The figure sat in the shadows, silently staring at the object on the desk. What does this mean? I talked to Jacen, and he said that he didn't do anything. However, Boba Fett wasn't here, either. Even if he was, what would he be doing in a bathroom, and why would he drop his helmet anyway? Deciding to find some answers, Jaina slipped the helmet over her head. It was dark and musty inside. It smelled faintly of shampoo and sweat. "Umm. access computer system?" Nothing. "Access database?" From there she said everything from 'Hello?' to 'Open Sesame!' "Oh, goddamnit, just turn on!"  
  
*Beep.* Red words scrolled across the screen /Enter Password. /  
  
"Oh Gods," Jaina said in annoyance.  
  
/Incorrect password/  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
/Incorrect password/  
  
-One Hour Later-  
  
"I love Hutts."  
  
-Two Hours Later-  
  
"Oh-five-six-three?"  
  
-Three Hours Later-  
  
This was it. If she didn't get it now, she was going to throw this damn thing out the window. My birthday date. The words came to her mind. As good a guess as any, I suppose.  
  
"Three-sixteen-thirty-one."  
  
/Correct password. Welcome/ It showed her room now, with infrared, x-ray, and normal vision. It was currently on x-ray. "Woah." There was a bar on the side of her vision. "Hmmm. What's this? Recorded videos?" Her room disappeared, replaced by multiple video files. "Here's one from yesterday. Five-two-forty-eight." The video files disappeared, replaced by a picture with a toolbar at the bottom, saying, Play , Pause =, Stop [], Rewind . "Play." The video started up. There was a dining room. Our dining room, Jaina realized with a start. Across from this 'herself' her mom, dad, and uncle Luke were seated. All three were talking about that renegade Sith Luke was obsessed with. Wait. If this is from yesterday, and that's our dining room, then Boba Fett *was* here. Almost to conform her belief, she saw herself walk into the dining room with her holo projector. "Oh.damn." It showed everything she had said. No wonder Mom was so quiet during dinner and Dad was glaring at me as if I had blown up the Millennium Falcon. But, if this was Boba Fett's helmet, (and Jaina was really starting to think so) that would mean that he had heard everything also.  
  
"Oh, Gods, this is sooo not good for my health."  
  
***** "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"I don't know. You know I was also given a job to retrieve you."  
  
"Hah! Whatever that bastard Skywalker gave you, I'll double it." Boba Fett sat back and considered the deal. Skywalker had offered Fett one million credits for the capture of Madoc dead or alive. The renegade Sith was seated across from him right now, was giving him a whole other deal. Fett glanced over the Sith. Black, spiked hair, a silver earring in his pointed ear, clearly distinguishing him as an elf instead of a human, dark, tanned skin of his race, and pointed, well defined features. But the most intriguing feature of all was his eyes. Blood red, they had a gaze almost to rival Fett's. At the moment the eyes were as hard as ice, studying Fett.  
  
"Two million credits is what you'll have to pay, you know." Madoc smiled.  
  
"Good. I was afraid I would have to pay four."  
  
"So much for a girl?" Madoc wanted Fett to capture Jaina alive and bring her to him. Ironic, Fett thought with a sneer, that one who has been plaguing my thoughts would soon become my bounty.  
  
"Ah, well, you see, she would be priceless if my plan works. I wish to turn her to the dark side of the Force. She has traversed those boundaries before, it wouldn't be too hard to give her a *little* nudge back on the right path. Also, I would pay millions to see arrogant Skywalker's face when he realizes that his only niece has turned to the dark side *again*."  
  
"What if that doesn't work?"  
  
"Well, if all else fails I've heard that she is very beautiful from my informants. She would make a good mistress." Fett felt a surge of anger rise up in him, and before he could stop himself, he growled,  
  
"You sick, perverted bastard." Madoc raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Is it usual for you to insult your clients? Or maybe she's. taken?" Madoc smiled widely, displaying straight, white teeth.  
  
Fett let out a snort. "Okay."  
  
"You accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great! I'll give you ten standard days to get her. And you know as well as I do that I'm being generous. I hear the great Boba Fett has made it back in two." ***** Fett slowly walked down the hallway his boots clicking on the floor, echoing down the hallway. What is happening to me? Why am I acting this way? She's just a person. Just a bounty. But why does she plague my thoughts so, then? This is my job, the hunter part of him said, why change now? You have hunted for most of your life, and never felt a thing. Fett just shook his head, and continued down the corridor. ***** Two days later. The red lights on the clock flashed 12:18. There was a slight breeze outside, moving the branches of the kwapia tree outside the window in such a pattern as to appear to reach to the heavens in a twisted parody of worship. Through the branches, a pure white moon watched over the world silently like a god the trees worshiped. Another, red moon watched also, creating maroon splashes of light through the room. The door leading to the room opened with a slight hiss, letting in a splash of yellow artificial light meshing together with the molten silver and blood of the moonlight. The figure under a pile of blankets moaned softly and rolled over. A shadow made its way into the room, covering the light of the moons. Falling over a desk, and helmet, it hesitated for a moment. Leaving the desk, the helmet was gone, taken by the shadow which had also taken away the moonlight. Moving toward the bed, the owner of the shadow bent down over the person asleep on the bed. Slowly picking up the person, blankets and all, the figure made it's way out of the room. Still the trees worshipped, still the moons bled, and a new chapter would be created. 


End file.
